Disney Age
by Kashamuffin
Summary: If you're looking for a literary masterpiece, it's not here.  But, if you're looking for random Disney scenes done with the Dragon Age characters, look no further!
1. Hawke's Training Session

Disclaimer: I own neither Mulan nor Dragon Age

~The Hanged Man~

"Are you going to tell us why you asked us here, or just keep drinking?" Fenris asked, clearly annoyed.

Hawke finished his drink and then fixed his gaze on Fenris. "Fine. Since you wanna be grumpy, I'll just get to the point," he said, turning to see the rest of his companions. "I have called you all here because I have noticed something. You guys are great, don't get me wrong, but it's become clear to me that I'm better than all of you."

"_Excuse_ me?" Isabella asked incredulously.

"Now hold on, don't get offended; it's really not your fault. But I'm going to help. I'm holding a mandatory training camp tomorrow in the woods just outside of town."

"Um, if we're having a training camp, wouldn't it be better to do it farther from town? I'm not thrilled by the idea of being caught by the Templars because we were too close," Anders said.

"Oh," Hawke said looking at him, "we don't need magic for this. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow in the woods!"

With that, Hawke walked out of the tavern, leaving a very confused group of people in his wake.

~The Woods Outside of Town: Morning~

Varric yawned, stepping into the line.

"I still can't believe we're wasting our time with this," Carver complained. "Why did I even agree to come out for this?"

"Because he's your brother and you didn't have a choice," Aveline said, looking at him. "Besides, it's a good idea. I have monthly training sessions for my guards."

"Alright!" Hawke came out shirtless. He looked at everyone, standing in their line. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning! Anyone who acts otherwise, will answer to me." He pulled his bow of a barrel.

"Oh, tough guy," Varric whispered to Anders.

"Varric," Hawke pointed an arrow towards him, "thank you for volunteering." He shot the arrow into the top of a pole. "Retrieve the arrow."

Varric headed over to the pole. "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt, _on_."

"One moment! You seem to be missing something," Hawke pulled two weights out of a case. "This," he said, tying one of the weights to Varric's hand and holding it up, "is discipline. And this," he said, tying the other weight to the other hand and holding it up, "represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow."

Everyone tried and failed to climb up the pole.

"We've got a long way to go," Hawke said, exasperated. He then walked over to a barrel filled with numerous long sticks. He picked them up and threw one to everyone. They caught them, surprised. "We are gonna have a montage!"

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the darkspawn," Hawke began to lead them in practice. "Did they send me daughters, when I asked, for sons?"

Isabella, Aveline, Merrill exchanged a look of worried confusion.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet, before we're through; Mister, I'll, make a man, out of you!"

"That will probably be very difficult. I didn't even know we could change genders," Merrill said confused.

"He didn't mean it literally, Merrill," Aveline explained.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within," Hawke continued pulling out his bow and arrow. "Once you find your centre, you are sure to win!"

Sebastian and Varric were rather pleased by the change in weaponry. The same could not be said for everyone else though. They tried awkwardly to shoot at their targets. Things only got worse as the next exercise was standing with a bucket of water on their heads trying to deflect the rocks being thrown at them. The day was not looking good so far.

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll, make a man, out of you," Hawke said threateningly, taking the bucket off of Anders head.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath," Varric said, running.

Carver followed behind, "Say goodbye to those who knew me!"

Merrill paused for a minute after trying, and failing, to break a brick with her head. "Boy was I fool, in school for cutting gym."

"_This guy's got 'em scared to death!" _Sebastian thought.

Isabella got up after being punched. "Hope he doesn't see right through me!"

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim," Fenris said, pausing yet again before jumping to the next post in the lake.

"Be man!" shouted everyone else.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!" Hawke, shouted, thrilled that his friends were going along with this for so long.

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

They started hiking up the mountain, each carrying a stick with two bags weighed down.

"Time is racing towards us, 'till the Qunari, attack! Heed my every order, and you _might_, survive!" He doubled back when he noticed that Merrill had fallen behind. He took her stick and ran back to the front, leaving her to catch up. Later at night he came and found her in camp. "You're not suited for the rage of war! So pack up, go home; you're through! How could I, make a man, out of you?" He handed her things and walked away.

Merill sat there and looked up at the arrow. Then she got an idea. She began trying again to climb up the pole while everyone else was sleeping.

"Be a man!" everyone shouted.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

Merrill then decided that climbing was stupid anyways so she just used magic to get herself and the weights to the top of the pole and threw the arrow down at Hawke's feet. Hawke invited her back in for the last bit of training.

"Be a man!" everyone shouted.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" Hawke finished singing the last little bit, then turned gleefully back to his companions. They looked battered and bruised and vaguely annoyed.

"What just happened here?" Anders looked around, confused. "We were only here for, like, four minutes. How did we do all that?"

"It's the magic of a montage, Anders," Hawke said, beaming at him. "So, anyways, ready for the Qunari invasion now?"

~After the Next Fight~

"I just don't get it!" Hawke complained. "It's like you guys haven't improved at all!"

"Well maybe, if you had tried to have an _actual_ training session rather than a four minute montage, it would have been more effective," Aveline said, glaring over at him.

~Author's Note~

So I've decided doing movie scenes with different people is really fun. I think I'm mainly going to use scenes from animated Disney movies, because it's fun for me, but maybe some other ones too, we'll see. Anyways, if anyone has any ideas for scenes they want done with Hawke and Co., let me know and I'll look at it. And just so everyone knows now, Hawke's gender will be changing _a lot_. Pretty much, Hawke's gender will be whatever is most convenient/seems fun at the time.


	2. Sebastian Just Can't Wait to be King

Disclaimer: I own neither The Lion King nor Dragon Age

~The Chantry~

"So, let me get this straight," Hawke said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're a prince? You're actually going to be ruling an entire country?"

"Well, yes. Unless I go back to the Chantry," Sebastian said.

Bethany looked at him. "I think you'd be much better as a king than as a brother of the Chantry."

"I think so too," Sebastian smiled. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

"Well I've never seen a king of men with quite so many morals," Hawke said snidely.

"I'm gonna be the main event: like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down and working on my roar!"

"Thus far a… Wait…what? Roar?"

"It's a king thing, just don't ask," Sebastian said, waving it off.

"Um, okay then I guess. Anyways, thus far a rather uninspiring thing."

"Oh I just can't _wait_ to be king!" he said, running up to the second floor of the Chantry. "No one saying 'do this'!" Bethany ran up with Sebastian.

Hawke started to follow saying, "Now, when I said that–"

"No one saying 'be there'!" Bethany joined in.

"What I meant was—"

"No one saying 'stop that'!" Sebastian said, looking over at Bethany.

"What you don't realize—"

"No one saying 'see here'!" Sebastian and Bethany said in unison.

"Now see here!" said an increasingly annoyed Hawke.

"Free to run around all day." Sebastian swung around one of the columns.

"That's definitely out—"

"Free to do it all my way!"

Hawke decided to try a new angle. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart."

Bethany laughed. "Kings don't need advice from little heroes for a start."

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Starkhaven; I wouldn't hang about! This guy is getting wildly out of hand."

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Sebastian ran up to the pulpit and addressed the people in the Chantry. "Everybody look left!"

Bethany ran up beside him. "Everybody look right!"

"Everywhere you look, I'm," Bethany joined in, smiling, "standing in the spotlight!"

"Not yet!" Hawke said, trying desperately to be heard.

Sebastian ran over to the Chantry chorus and got them to join in.

The chorus began singing. "Let everybody go for broke and see! Let's hear on the herd and in the wings! It's gonna be king Sebastian's finest fling!"

"I didn't even know the Chantry _had_ a chorus," Hawke mused.

"It's fairly new," Sebastian explained. "To be honest, this sort of thing is pretty much half the reason I wanted it. More importantly though," he began dancing around again, "I just can't _wait_ to be king!"

Bethany smiled and followed Sebastian. "Oh, he just can't wait to be king!"

"Oh I just can't wait—"

"Just can't wait—" Sebastian came and stood next to Bethany.

"To be king!" they said in unison.

Hawke sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

They heard someone clear their throat and they all looked back to see Grand Cleric Elthina looking rather annoyed.

"Ah, Grand Cleric," Sebastian started, awkwardly, "so good to see you!"

"It would be good to see you too if it didn't mean you were causing a disturbance. The next time you feel the need to have musical number, please take it outside."

~Author's Note~

This was so fun! Thank you for the suggestion, kali yugah! Like last time, if you have any ideas, let me know…especially if you have an idea for a scene from Tangled. I'm kind of on a Tangled binge at the moment, so if anyone can think of something, they would be my hero. Also, to whoever it was that asked for a scene from Anastasia, I don't really mind that it's not from Disney, just let me know if you can think of a specific scene/song. The plan for posting right now is to post a chapter every weekend. Not a promise, but it's the current goal.


	3. Varric's One Last Hope

Disclaimer: I own neither Hercules nor Dragon Age unfortunately.

~The Hanged Man~

Varric sat in his room, drinking his beer when he heard someone enter. He looked over only to see Hawke coming in.

"Hey, Varric, I've been hearing some interesting stories."

"You don't say."

"They're pretty much about how handsome, cunning, and all around talented I am, so things seem fairly accurate. However, I heard one about how we met. You've changed it. Why?"

"You heard the story right? It sounds better. Short and sweet and we both come out looking better."

"Really? There was that big a difference?"

"Night and day."

~Hightown : Meeting Varric~

"Please!" Hawke begged. "This is our only chance! We _need_ this expedition!"

"I'm too old to get mixed up in this stuff again," Varric said, turning away.

"You? Old? No. You don't look a day over 20." Varric stopped, giving Hawke the chance to run in front of him. "Besides, if I don't become truly rich, I'll never be able to buy back the Amell estate for my mother! It was her childhood home!"

"Hold it. Your family owned an estate, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Varric burst out laughing. "You? In an estate? Your mother was an Amell?" He continued laughing.

"It's the truth!"

Varric stopped laughing and looked at Hawke, annoyed. "So you wanna be a hero kid? Well, whoop-dee-doo! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you," he said pointing accusingly. "Each and every one a disappointment; pain for which there ain't no ointment. So much for excuses, though a kid of the Amell's is asking me to jump into the fray. My answer is two words-"

Just then, Bethany decided that the best plan of action was to shoot him with lightning. Conveniently, it seemed to do the trick.

"O.K."

"You mean you'll get us in?" Hawke asked excitedly, helping Varric to his feet.

"You win."

"You won't be sorry, Varric," Hawke said, high-fiving Bethany.

"Oh Gods."

"So, when do we start? Can we start now?"

"Oy vay!"

Varric walked into one of the houses nearby and pulled out a chest full of equipment. "I'd given up hope that someone would come along. A fellow who'd ring the bell for once; not the gong! The kind who wins trophies! Won't settle for low fees! At _least_ semi-pro fees, but _no_ - I get the greenhorn."

Hawke began cleaning up an area to train in while Bethany and Varric supervised.

"I've been out to pubs pal, my ambition gone. Content to spend lazy days and just drink my beer. But you need an advisor-a satyr, but wiser – a good merchandiser and, ooh!" Unfortunately, Varric had just been made an example of how dangerous it could be to not pay attention when swinging a sword around. "There goes my ulcer!"

"Sorry, Varric," Hawke said, sheepishly.

"I'm down to one last hope, and I hope, it's you. No, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true," Varric said, commanding Hawke to do some push-ups. "I've trained enough turkeys who never came through. You're my one last hope so you'll have to do."

They moved on to their next exercise: rescuing a damsel in distress. As Bethany was not keen on dying that day, they used a doll. It was tied to a stick in the centre of a ring of fire.

"Rule number six: when rescuing a damsel," Varric blew his whistle for Hawke to begin, "always handle with care!" Hawke ran through and got her, but seeing as the doll's limbs were strewn around the ground by the time she was saved, it's wasn't exactly a success.

So they moved to the next exercise. They set up some wooden targets for Hawke to throw swords at.

"Rule number 95, kid: concentrate!" Hawke threw the swords all at once. Varric was less than pleased when they all came towards him. "Rule number 96: AIM!"

They set up another damsel in distress scenario.

"Dwarves have faced the odds and ended up a mockery. Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery!" Sadly for the doll, this rescue attempt didn't end much better than the last.

So they moved back to target practice.

"To be a true hero, kid is a dying art." Hawke threw all the swords except for one. They all missed. Defeated, he tossed the last one over and it managed to hit one of the targets dead on.

Varric beamed. "Like painting a masterpiece; it's a work of heart," he said, pointing to Hawke's chest. "It takes more than sinew. Comes down to what's in you. You have to continue to grow. Varric measured Hawke's biceps and was pleased to see that they had grown since they began. "Now that's more like it!"

They set up a more complex damsel in distress course.

"I'm down to one last shot and my last high note. Before that blasted underworld gets my goat! My dreams are on you, kid! Go make 'em come true! Climb that uphill slope, keep pushing that envelope; you're my one last hope and, kid it's up to you!"

Thankfully, Hawke managed to keep the damsel in one piece this time. He even managed to work in some showboating.

"Yeah!"

~Hanged Man: Present~

"Yeah… Might be bad if word got out that we needed a training montage before we could raise the money for the expedition. Good call on modifying it," Hawke said thoughtfully.

"What did I tell you? I know what I'm doing with things like this," Varric said smugly, flashing Hawke a roguish grin.

~Author's Note~

So I didn't do a suggestion this week, sorry. This was one that I had already started and was going to do at some point or another anyways. As I didn't have time to start a whole new one this past week, this seemed like a good time to finish it up and post it. Hopefully this week I'll have time to write some of the suggestions. I've gotten quite a few that I'm pretty excited to write. As always, if you have any ideas of scenes/songs that you want to see done, let me know!


	4. Merrill's Got a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, The Grinch, or Dragon Age.

~Returning From Sundermount~

Throughout the entire journey back to Kirkwall, Merrill went between the two extremes of happiness and sadness after leaving her clan. After yet another bout of depression overtook her, Hawke came to talk to her.

He cleared his throat and began, "You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."

Merrill sniffed and looked up. "What?"

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces: over-protective Keeper, moving away forever… I mean, this is serious stuff! But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure - that's good, healthy even!"

"Hawke," Varric started from a few feet away, "I don't really think you underst-"

"You think?" Merrill asked, smiling up at Hawke.

"Why do I even bother?" Varric muttered under his breath.

"I _know_," Hawke said, reassuringly. "You're _way_ overthinking this, trust me. Does the Keeper deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? _Of course_! But you just got to do it."

"Break her heart?"

"In half."

"Crush her soul?"

"Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken, you're right!"

"I am, aren't I?" Hawke agreed as he helped her to her feet. "Oh, bother. Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"That's right! But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home. My debt is fully repaid; you get back a close, tight-knit relationship with your clan based on mutual trust and, VOILA! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No," she said, shoving him away. "I am seeing this through."

"Oh, come on," Hawke said angrily. "What is it going to take for me to repay my debt?"

Merrill paused, and then aimed her staff at Hawke. "I will use this," she said, glaring up at him.

Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes next to them.

Merrill panicked and hid behind Hawke. "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Did they come for me?" She desperately clung onto his back.

A bunny hopped out from the bushed.

"Stay calm," Hawke started, sarcastically, "it can probably smell fear."

"Oh," Merrill said, obviously relieved as she backed up a bit from Hawke. "Sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though."

Merrill laughed. "Yeah, that'd probably be best."

Then, Hawke got an idea. An awful idea. Hawke got a wonderful, _awful_ idea!

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!"

"Where?"

"Oh don't you worry," he said, leading her along the way, "you'll know it when you smell it!"

~Just Outside the Hanged Man~

"I know it's around here somewhere," Hawke said, leading them into Lowtown. He spotted it and started walking over. "Ah, there it is! The Hanged Man! Don't worry, very quaint place; perfect for you! Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavour, now do we?"

"Well, I do like taverns."

"Yay!" Hawke said, excitedly.

~The Hanged Man~

Hawke pushed open the door and led them in.

"Garçon! You're finest table, please!"

Merrill looked around and instantly began to panic. Everyone there looked like either a ruffian or a thug.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose," he said demonstrating by taking a big whiff of the air and exhaling loudly through his mouth. "Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part man smell, and the other part is _really_ bad man smell! I don't know why, but overall, it just smells like the colour brown. Your thoughts?"

Merrill backed herself into a corner and pointed her staff every which way.

"You don't look so good," Hawk said, strolling over to her. "Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five-star joint after all and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back with the Dalish." As he guided her back towards the door, someone shut it.

"Is this you?" a random patron asked with his hand covering a wanted poster of Hawke. Hawke moved his hand to see that the picture, once again, looked nothing like him. In fact, it was fairly ugly.

"Ugh, now they're just being mean."

"Oh, it's him alright," Fenris said, walking over from his place at the bar. "Go find some Templars," he said to the patrons behind him. One man ran outside to go find some. "That reward's gonna buy me my freedom."

Unfortunately, everyone in that bar wanted the reward money. Hawke was pulled around like a rag doll. Things were starting to look bad for Hawke. He was being held down while Fenris prepared to attack him. Merrill flitted around trying to get them to drop him to no avail.

She pulled out her staff and cast a freezing spell on Fenris. "Put him down!" Fenris glared back at her. "Okay, I don't know where I am and I need _him _to take me to the alienage so I can fix the Eluvian, because I've been _dreaming_ about it for years! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

The person holding Hawke hung him by his shirt on a hook. Sword in hand, Fenris walked right up in front of her. "_I_ had a dream once."

He threw his sword over at the musician in the corner who meekly started playing.

"I'm malicious, mean and scary! My sneer could curdle dairy and violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest!" He started leading her over to a piano in the room. "But despite my evil look and my temper and my lyrium veins, I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"

He sat at the piano and began playing. "Can't you see me one the stage performin' Mozart? Ticklin' the ivories 'till they gleam? Yes I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune medleys!" He finished his song, "Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"

Everyone in the bar joined in the song. "He's got a dream! He's got a dream!"

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem," Fenris said, smiling at Merrill. "Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"

Hubert walked over to Merrill, smiling. "I've got scars and lumps and bruises plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose, I really wanna make a love connection!"

He got in a makeshift boat and pulled a random patron in with him. "Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?" He got out and walked back over to Merrill. "Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a_ lover_, not a fighter, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream! I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!" the patrons added.

"I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming! Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist. Gunther does interior design," Fenris was saying, as he pointed to each person. "Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime! Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows! And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"

Fenris turned to look at Hawke who had just been left hanging there this whole time. "What about _you_?"

"I'm sorry, me?" Hawke asked in disbelief.

"What's your dream?" Hubert asked as he helped Hawke get down.

"Oh, no, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing." Very quickly he found every sword in the building pointed at him.

"I have dreams like you - no, really – just much less, touch-feely," Hawke said, jumping up onto a table. "They mainly happen somewhere warm in Hightown! In a mansion that I own, tan and rested with my family!" Evidently, his audience didn't like his dream and where gearing up to attack. "Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"

"I've got a dream," Merrill interrupted.

"She's got a dream," everyone said, releasing Hawke to go listen to her.

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!"

"I just wanna see the Eluvian gleam!" Everyone cheered. "And with every passing hour, I'm so _glad_ I left my clan! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our differences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team!"

"Call us brutal, sick, sadistic -" Fenris said.

"And grotesquely optimistic!" Hubert added.

Everyone joined in again, "'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!"

Merrill joined in, smiling. "Yes, way down deep inside I've got a dream! Yeah!"

They guy from earlier burst in. "I've found the Templars!"

Hawke pulled the Merrill off the table and they ran out as quickly as they could.

Varric was left standing in the middle of the Hanged Man looking utterly bewildered. "What just happened here? Who _are_ all you people?"

~Author's Note~

It's being posted kinda late, sure, but I still made it for the weekend. Thanks to for the suggestion! This was so much fun! I loved writing it! Unfortunately, my homework, does not share the love of this as it was rather unceremoniously shoved to the side so I could watch Tangled a few times. Purely as research, of course… So it turned out really long because I couldn't decide where to start and I just decided that I pretty much wanted all of it. Ah, well. These things happen. If anyone has any ideas, let me know! So far my dear readers (you guys) have given me quite a few to work on and I'm thrilled! There are so many good ideas so far and if you have any more, let me know! Have a good week!


	5. Hawke's New Groove

Disclaimer: I own neither The Emperor's New Groove nor Dragon Age.

~The Hawke Estate~

Hawke was starting the day as he did every day: with song.

Not _him_ singing, of course, don't be silly. Ever since he had become the Champion of Kirkwall, he'd had people to sing _for _him about how wonderful he was.

He combed his hair, put on his armour, checked himself out in the mirror, then turned and walked out into Hightown.

"Oh, yeah," he said, posing so everyone could see him.

Seeing he had come out of his home, the minstrels Hawke had hired took their cue and started singing.

Varric, who happened to be passing by, saw what was going on and, deciding it looked fun, stepped forward to follow Hawke.

"There are despots and dictators, political manipulators. There are blue-bloods with the intellect of fleas," sang Varric.

Hawke walked back into his house with a swing in his step. On entering however, he decided that the doorway was not_ nearly_ grand enough for someone of his standing. At the snap of his fingers, no less than twenty workers appeared and made a new door. He smirked and continued through his house.

"There are kings and petty tyrants who are so lacking in refinements that they'd be better suited swinging from the trees," the dwarf sang. Hawke sat in an expensive looking chair in the foyer and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, someone appeared, seemingly out nowhere, and carried Hawke in his chair up to the second floor.

"He was born and raised to duel. No one has ever been this cool in a thousand years of aristocracy! An enigma and a mystery in all Fereldan history! The quintessence of perfection that is he!"

Hawke smiled, reclining in his chair as people waited on him. Oh yes, he was living the good life. He snapped his fingers.

"Butler!" Immediately, a man came up and tied a napkin around Hawke's neck.

"Chef?" He didn't have to wait before there was a huge feast spread before him.

"Theme song guy," he said, pointing and winking to the cake in the middle of the table.

"Oh, yeah," Varric sang, bursting through the top of the cake. "He's the Champion of Kirkwall - he's the hippest cat in creation – he's the alpha, the omega, a to z!"

Hawke leaned back in his chair and snapped his fingers lazily above him. He rested his arms behind his head as his servants came to feed him.

"And this perfect world will spin," Varric started, dancing around, "around his every little whim! 'Cause this perfect world begins and ends with -!"

"Me!" Hawke interrupted, getting up and pointing at himself. He got out of chair and went down the stairs, groovin' all the way.

"Hawke! That's his name," Varric sang, pointing at the now dancing champion. "He's the hero of the city! Is he hip, or what?"

Hawke started doing the moon walk. Then, he bumped into something, or, rather, someone. The music came to an abrupt halt. Hawke wheeled around, glaring only to find Sandal standing behind him. "Ugh! You threw off my groove!" Hawke whined. He then folded his arms with a huff and glared off in another direction.

One of Hawke's servants came over. "I'm sorry, but you threw off the Champion's groove." And with that, Sandal was thrown out of the window.

"Sorry!" Sandal shouted as he fell.

"Hawke looked back to Varric. "You were saying?"

"This is fun and all, but that seemed a bit harsh don't you think?" Varric asked.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine. Anyways, back to me."

Varric shrugged and the music started up again. "What's his name?"

"Hawke!" sang all of the surrounding servants.

Hawke got all of his servants to step dance on a stage as his background dancers as he did his own solo. And Bodahn had thought he was kidding when he said a stage was necessary in case of random musical numbers.

Anders approached Hawke's house determinedly. Hawke was getting more than a little ridiculous lately; his latest plan was to build a pool house in the Gallows. And of course, Varric and Isabella would do nothing to discourage him because they thought it was funny. Anders sighed. Then all of a sudden, a shoe fell on his head. "What the-" he started, rubbing his head and looking up.

His eyes widened as he found the source of the shoe. Sandal was hanging from some vines just above him. Anders quickly got him down.

"Oh, hey, are you alright? What happened?" Anders asked, concerned.

"I - I threw off the Champion's groove."

"What?"

"His groove! The rhythm by which he lives his life! His pattern of behaviour, I threw it off and the Champion had me thrown out the window," Sandal explained with a cry.

"Oh, I'm just about to go see him."

Sandal grabbed onto Ander's coat. "Don't throw off his groove!"

"Okay…"

"Beware the groove!"

"Are you gonna be alright?"

Sandal looked up at him.

"Hello? Sandal?"

"Enchantment!"

"And we're back to this again," Anders said sighing. "Wait, why were you talking so normally a minute ago?"

"Not enchantment," Sandal explained happily.

"Right, whatever," Anders said entering the Hawke estate. This really did have to stop now.

~Interrogation Room~

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Cassandra asked angrily, glaring down at the dwarf.

"Of course not," Varric said good-naturedly, "why would I joke?"

"Why would you sing?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision and Hawke had been acting funny so I thought I'd help him out."

"No, actually, I meant why did you have to sing the song _now_." She said in exasperation.

Varric smiled. "All part of the experience my dear lady."

~Author's Note~

And we find ourselves with another chapter. A tip of my hat to JenWinstheQuidditch for the suggestion! I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that we literally just watched that movie last week… I'll do another suggestion next week and then the week after that I'm break so I should have time to stock-pile a few chapters. If I actually get around to it that is… As always, if you have any suggestions let me know! I've only done male Hawke and songs so far, but it can be female Hawke or scenes or what have you. Or maybe not about Hawke at all, but someone else. It all works.


	6. When Will Anders' Life Begin?

Disclaimer: I own neither Tangled nor Dragon Age

~The Hanged Man~

Anders looked around, surveying the bar. He heard a little throat-clearing cough and looked back to see Hawke staring at him intently.

"So," he started, once he had gotten Anders' attention, "you know how I've been an apostate all my life?"

Anders gawked at him. "Yeah, and now I think all of Lowtown knows too. Remember those discussions we've had about using your indoor voice? This would be a good time for it."

Hawke waved him off and continued. "Well, as a mage who's never been caught, I've always secretly wondered; what's life actually like in the circle?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded eagerly.

"It's pretty boring."

~Ferelden Circle of Magi~

Ever since Anders had returned from his latest escape attempt, the mages had been a little reluctant to speak with him. He was left mainly with the company of Mr. Wiggums; not that this was a really problem for him. They were currently in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek. Mr. Wiggums turned the corner and hid behind the bookshelf.

Anders came bursting through the library doors and looked around. Seeing a fluffy, orange tail peeking out from behind the bookshelf, he smiled smugly.

"Well, I guess, Mr. Wiggums isn't hiding out here," he said starting to walk away. He snuck behind the cat. As Mr. Wiggums started to come out from his hiding place, Anders swooped down, picking up the cat triumphantly before putting him down again and smiling. "That's twenty-two for me, how about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

Mr. Wiggums jumped up to the window ledge and glared at Anders.

"Okay, well, what do _you_ want to do?" Anders asked, sitting next to the cat.

Mr. Wiggums perked up and meowed hopefully towards the outside.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he said, picking up the cat. "The Templars just brought me back a few days ago so it's best not to push it just yet." The cat looked up at him, annoyed. "Oh, come on, Mr. Wiggums, it's not so bad in there."

He carried the cat back in and placed him on the floor before running back to his quarters.

"7 am, the usual morning line up," Anders started, grabbing a broom from the supply cupboard. "Start on the floors and sweep 'till the floor's all clean! Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up," Anders sang as he went through his daily chores. "Sweep again and by then it's, like, 7:15," Anders sighed in exasperation as he checked the clock.

He ran back to the library with Mr. Wiggums.

"So I'll read a book, or maybe two or three."

After he finished reading, he headed back to his room and got out his paints.

"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!"

When he was satisfied with his painting, he turned his attention back to his room. His eyes roamed over all of his things, trying to find something to do.

"I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook, and basically, just wonder when will my life begin?"

A Templar came in to check on him. His eyes widened upon seeing the paintings covering the walls and the random objects strewn across the floor. "Umm, it's time for lunch."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Anders said.

After eating, Anders returned to his room and continued on his quest to find something to do.

"Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking; paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess!" he narrated as he pranced around his room trying this and that in an attempt to amuse himself.

"Pottery and vantriloquy, candle-making," Anders listed off as he took a step back to admire all the candles he had just finished making. He smiled then moved on to something else.

"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb; sew a robe!" Anders proudly showed his latest advance in the plight of mage fashion to Mr. Wiggums who remained unimpressed. Anders scowled, and threw the robe onto the floor. He looked at the clock again and realized he still had a lot of time left, and he was running out of ideas.

"So I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare." He flipped through the pages lazily before giving up on that and turning to painting again.

"I'll paint the wall some more," he started before noticing how full the wall had gotten. His face fell for a minute. "I'm sure there's room _somewhere_."

There really was not. After that realization, he sighed and put away his paints. He got his hair brush and started brushing. "And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been." He finished brushing his hair and sighed. He really did need to get a haircut; his hair was getting ridiculously long. It could already reach all the way across the room.

"I'll keep wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'; when will my life begin?"

He walked over to the window and ruefully gazed out the window. He was brought out of his day dreaming by a knock on the door.

"Anders," came the voice of First Enchanter Irving, "Knight-Commander Meredith is here to see you."

~The Hanged Man~

"That was awkward, let me tell you. It didn't help that she was going through a phase where she thought of herself as a mother figure to the mages. It was…odd, to say the least," Anders said, looking over at Hawke for his reaction.

"It's weird to hear that you had met Knight-Commander Meredith and all, but I just _can't_ get over it! Why was your hair so long?"

Anders blushed. "I keep it long as a statement to the _man_ to say that I was not a part of their system," he mumbled.

And that was when he lost Hawke. At this point, he was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face.

"That's just too good," Hawke said between laughs. "I've got to tell Varric."

Anders paled. "Wait, don't!"

It was too late; he was already telling Varric through fits of giggles.

Anders sighed. "Oh, Maker, why did I tell him how long my hair was?"

~Author's Note~

So I didn't post a chapter last week because I was busy with school and I just lost track of time this week, so it's a little late. Sorry. Also, I said I would do a suggestion, which I didn't do. At least, not exactly. This was inspired from a suggestion, one that I will be writing for next week. So, pretty much this is the prequel and it's a two-parter, guys! Yay! So, as always, if you have any ideas, let me, know. It's not a guarantee that I'll write it quickly or at all – if I can't figure out how to do it, I can't do it – but I really appreciate getting the suggestions. I'll try to get to as many of them as I can.


	7. Meredith Knows Best

Disclaimer: I own neither Tangled nor Dragon Age

~The Hanged Man~

"Oh, Anders, don't be that way," Hawke pleaded, trailing after Anders. "I'm sorry, but thinking of you with really long hair just makes laugh a little!"

Anders spun around suddenly to face Hawke. "A little? You and Varric were laughing for over an hour!"

Hawke laughed awkwardly. "Yes, well, that can sometimes happen… Anyways, I really _do_ want to hear about what happened with Knight-Commander Meredith! Please finish your story!"

"_Fine_," Anders sighed, annoyed.

~Ferelden Circle of Magi~

"Anders," came the voice of First Enchanter Irving, "Knight-Commander Meredith is here to see you."

Anders' jaw fell open. Sure he had tried to escape one or five times, but who's counting, really? Surely it wasn't bad enough to call in the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, right? Oh well, he might as well try to take advantage of this visit.

Meredith threw open the doors and waltzed over to Anders' mirror.

"Umm," Anders started, "okay. So, as you've been told, tomorrow is a _very_ big day-"

"Anders, look in that mirror," she said, pulling him next to her. "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful, young person."

Anders smiled.

"Oh, look – you're here too!" she said laughing. Anders' face fell instantly. "I'm just teasing; stop taking everything so_ seriously_!" She went back to admiring herself in the mirror.

"…Okay, so, Knight-Commander, as I was saying, tomorrow is-"

"Anders, Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you heal me, dear? Then we'll talk."

"Mother?" Anders questioned under his breath. "Whatever, fine." He sat her down in an oversized arm chair and healed her as quickly as he could. The second he finished, he came up close beside her excitedly. "So, Meredith-"

"Mother!" Meredith corrected. "I like to think of myself as a mother-figure to all the mages in the circle towers."

"So, _Mother_," he started, "earlier I was saying that tomorrow is a _pretty_ big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you: it's my birthday!" he said quickly, hugging her arm as he finished. "Ta-da!"

"No, no, no. Can't be," she said, pulling Anders away from her. "I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

Anders stopped for a second, looking puzzled. "Wait, how would you know about last year? This is the first time I've met you."

"Dear, the Templars brief me before I meet with any mage and they _assured_ me that you had already had a birthday," Meredith said in what was obviously intended to be a reassuring manner.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing," he explained, sitting down across from her. "Mer - Mother, I'm turning twenty, and I wanted to ask-" he stopped trying to figure out the best way to phrase his request. "What I _really_ want for this birthday – actually what I've wanted for _quite_ a few birthdays-" Anders mumbled.

"Okay, okay, Anders, please," the Knight-Commander said turning to glare at him. "Stop with the mumbling. You know how I _feel_ about the mumbling. Blah, blah blah, blah blah; it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you," she said pinching his cheek and standing up.

Mr. Wiggums came up and nudged at Anders' back. Taking a heavy sigh, Anders mustered up his courage and asked.

"I want to leave the circle tower!"

Knight-Commander Meredith froze. "What?"

"I was hoping _you _would take me on a trip outside the tower."

She walked over to a window. "You want to go outside?" she asked incredulously. "Anders," she said, slamming the window shut. She came back over to where he stood in the centre of the room and took hold of his hands, spinning around in a circle. "Look at you: fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout," she said patting his head. "You know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know, but-"

"That's right; to keep you safe and sound, dear." She walked dramatically over to another window. "Guess I always knew this day was coming," she sighed, closing the curtains and heading up the stairs to the next window. "Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest! Soon – but not yet!"

Anders opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Trust me, pet. Mother knows best," she said, slamming the last window shut.

Anders lit a candle trying to find her or, anything really, in the dark.

"Mother knows best, listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there," she said, sneaking up on Anders.

He gave a startled shout and leapt back only to have his hair pulled from behind him. He tugged on it until it suddenly came free, sending Anders tumbling back.

"Mother knows best. One way or another something will go wrong, I swear," she said, coming out from behind to catch him.

She got a spotlight on Anders and made what I can assure you was a very intimidating shadow puppet.

"Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague," Meredith listed. She appeared behind Anders, the light from her lantern casting a greenish glow and making her face look gaunt.

Anders gasped, "No!"

"Yes!" she said, disappearing yet again into the darkness.

"But-"

"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more; you'll just upset me!"

Anders lit his candle again and huddled into a ball.

"Mother's right here," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Mother will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest: skip the drama, stay with Mama! Mother knows best!" she exclaimed with a laugh, extinguishing any lights in the room.

Anders went through a line of candles, lighting each one.

"Mother knows best," she started, putting out the candles he had just lit. "Take it from your mumsie! On your own you won't survive!"

He reached the end of his candle trail a found himself facing the mirror in a circle of light.

"Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy," she said, tripping him. "Please! They'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naïve, positively frumpy, ditzy and a bit, well, vague! Plus I believe, gettin' kinda chubby. I'm just sayin' 'cause I wuv you," she said, hugging his head. She pulled away and slipped back into the darkness.

"Mother understands! Mother's here to _help_ you! All I have is one request!" A light came on over her and Anders, thoroughly spooked, ran into her open arms for a hug. "Anders?"

"Yes?"

She pulled him away and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes, Mother," he said, eyes downcast.

"I love you very much, dear," she said, holding his chin up.

Anders looked at her blankly.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "You're _supposed_ to say, 'I love you more'."

"I love you more?"

"And I love you most," she said, kissing the top of his head. "Don't forget it; you'll regret it. Mother knows best!"

She headed to the door a left shouting her goodbye from the hallway. "Anders! I'll see you in a bit my flower!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving Anders to wonder what the heck had just happened.

~The Hanged Man~

"I'm really glad she's out of that mother phase," Anders said, shuddering. "It really was very unnerving. So, Hawke, what do you think?"

Anders looked over to find that he had once again lost Hawke as he was over at the bar telling the story to anyone who would listen. As Anders took another step closer, he suddenly realized that Hawke really was including every part.

"No kidding," Hawke laughed, "he was really scared of _a shadow puppet_! Funny, right?"

"It is not funny!" Anders shouted, fuming. "It was a really scary shadow!" Unfortunately, that only seemed to make it worse for him. "I _really_ have to rethink which stories I tell to Hawke," Anders muttered angrily.

~Author's Note~

Sorry, it's late again! This suggestion was from artemis7337 and the last chapter was written because of this suggestion as well. Later, I may also do the Mother Knows Best reprise, but that won't be next week. Anyways, I really loved writing this; I always love having an excuse to watch Tangled. As always, I love getting suggestions, so if you think of any songs or scenes that you want to see done, let me know. That's not a promise that it will get done, but I'll see what I can do.


	8. Sebastian's Prepared

Disclaimer: I own neither The Lion King nor Dragon Age

~Hightown~

"So, what do you think Choir Boy called us for?" Varric asked.

Merrill shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Hawke?"

"No clue. I hope he's not trying to 'save our souls' again," Hawke said.

~The Chantry~

"Ah, welcome," Sebastian said from the pulpit.

"Hey, Sebastian," Hawke greeted, "What did you call us for? Need help with something?"

"Yes, actually, I do. You know how I've been trying to reclaim Starkhaven?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I think it's time I took a more…_direct_ approach."

"Oh?" Hawke asked, raising his eyebrows. "So what are you thinking now?"

"Maybe he wants to host a dinner party and make _scathing_ comments about what the Starkhaven nobility are brave enough to be wearing," Varric suggested with a smile.

"Oh! Maybe he wants to tell them all that the Maker is _very_ disappointed in them!" Hawke frowned mockingly.

"Or maybe it's even more devious than that! What if he makes them listen to Anders' dramatic reading of his manifesto until they give Starkhaven back?"

"Why would he do any of that?" Merrill asked, clearly confused.

Varric and Hawke exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

Sebastian sighed. "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots."

"Now you, Sebastian, I mean, you're one of us," Varric said, trying to be nice. "You're our pal."

"Charmed," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I _like _that," Hawke said. "He's not king but he's still so proper."

"Anyways, did you bring our payment?"

Sebastian threw them a bag of coins. "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped the usurpers for you and you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were _alone_, Sebastian," Hawke said, annoyed.

"Yeah," Varric chimed in, "what are we supposed to do? Kill the king?"

"Precisely," Sebastian said with a menacing smile.

Merrill, Varric and Hawke all looked up at him, confusion clear on their faces. Surely this was not their pious friend. Sebastian came down the stairs, eyeing his companions as Varric began to count their money.

"I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention!" Sebastian said, knocking the money from Varric's hands. "My words are a matter of pride!"

He walked over to Merrill and waved a hand in front of her face. She had obviously been day dreaming since they had been paid. "It's clear from your vacant expression the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking _kings _and _successions_!"

He heard Varric and Hawke giggling about something and he glared over at them. "Even you can't be caught unawares!" He said, charging up to them angrily.

He began walking back up to the pulpit, looking smug. "So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for _sensational_ news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer-"

"And where do we feature?" Hawke asked annoyed.

"Just listen to teacher," Sebastian said, pinching Hawke's cheek. Hawke rubbed at his cheek, starting to regret offering help.

"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my due," Sebastian said, continuing up to the pulpit. "And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!"

"Yeah, be prepared," Merrill said, trying to pretend that she had been paying attention. "We'll be prepared. For what?"

"For the death of the king!"

"What, is he sick?"

"No, fool; we're gonna kill him. His followers too," Sebastian said, smiling maliciously.

"Great idea," Hawke said. "Who needs a king?"

Hawke hooked arms with Varric and they circled around chanting: "No king! No king! Lalala-lala-la!"

"Idiots!" Sebastian snarled. "There will _be _a king!"

"Hey, but you said-" Varric started.

"_I_ will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

Hawke, Merrill, and Varric all cheered: "Yay! Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!" repeated the congregation. "It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored."

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board." Sebastian said vaguely. "The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee, the point I must emphasize is: you won't get a _sniff_ without me!"

"So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam! Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial, is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared; be prepared!"

The Chantry's flock joined in again. "Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared; be prepared!"

Hawke sighed. "Why can't we ever meet anyone normal?" he asked under his breath.

~Author's Note~

I'm even getting it out on a Saturday and everything! Improvement, yay! So this was JenWinstheQuidditch's suggestion. 'Twas a fun time. I'm not sure if I'm doing a suggestion or one that I've thought of next week; I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. As always, if you have any ideas of scenes of songs that you want to see done, let me know and I'll do what I can. Hawke has been a boy so far but can be a girl if it works better for the song/scene.


	9. Merrill's Colours of the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Pocahontas, KungFu Panda, or Dragon Age

~Soundermount~

"So you want me to bring your first back with me? A little weird, but whatever; I guess I'll take her," Hawke said, shrugging awkwardly. "So she's just up there?" 

The Keeper nodded, solemnly. 

"Alright then," Hawke walked up the hill only to find an elven girl sitting behind a rock. "Hey, you must be Merrill." 

She started and began to run away. 

"No, wait, please!" Hawke said, running after her. 

She reached a canoe and was about to set off when Hawke caught up to her. 

"Please," he started, "don't run off." He put down his sword and took a few steps closer. "It's alright; I'm not gonna hurt you." He came up to her and extended his hand. "Here, let me help you out of there."

She eyed him apprehensively. "What do you want?"

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

"What are you talking about? We're speaking the same language."

"Shh," Hawke said putting a finger to her lips. "I don't speak Dalish."

"I'm not speaking-"

"Just let me pretend that you are!"

Merrill sighed. "Whatever."

"It's alright," he said, offering his hand yet again.

She took it and got out of the canoe.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "Merrill."

"What? What did you say?"

"My name is Merrill."

"I am Hawke."

They talked for a while about their cultures trying to learn as much about each other as possible.

"So _I_ said to him, 'You may be the Viscount, but you're a lousy tipper,'" Hawke said dramatically.

"And what did he say?" Merrill asked enthralled.

"Well, I didn't _actually_ say it, I just thought it. But if he could read my mind, he'd be like, 'What?'" he said, dropping his compass. He sighed heavily, inspecting the damage.

"What is that?"

"My compass."

"Compass?"

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's alright; I'll get another one in Kirkwall."

"Kirkwall? Is that where your camp is?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. It's a very big camp."

"What's it like?"

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers, and buildings tall as trees," he said, gesturing around them.

"I'd like to see those things," Merrill said, looking up at the trees.

"You will."

"How?"

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly; make the most of it."

"Make the _most_ of it?"

"Yes. We'll build roads and decent housing-"

"Our houses are fine," Merrill said defensively.

"You think that only because you don't know any better," Hawke said, pointing a finger at her.

Merrill angrily stood up and started walking away.

"Wait a minute! Don't take it that – wait!"

She got in her canoe and started paddling away. Hawke ran out in front of it.

"There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world!"

"Savages?" she asked angrily.

"Not that _you're_ a savage," Hawke said, trying to make it better somehow.

"Just my people."

"No, listen, that's not what I meant, let me explain."

"Let go," she said, splashing him.

"No. I'm not letting you leave."

She stood up and jumped into a tree.

"Look, don't do this! Savage is just a word, you know, a term! For people who are uncivilized," he said trying to climb the tree after her.

She swung down on her branch. "Like me?"

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is-is" he said reaching for the next branch. The branch snapped under his weight and sent him tumbling back down to the ground.

She jumped down from the tree and kneeled in front of him. "What you mean is: not like you."

They both stood up. "You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places – I  
>guess it must be so."<p>

She walked over to where he left his sword and picked it up. "But still I cannot see if the savage one is me," she said handing him his sword. "How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know."

Merrill walked off into the forest, Hawke in her wake.

"You think you own whatever land you land on; the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim," she said, planting a stick into the ground. "But _I_ know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a purpose, has a name."

He followed her through the forest admiring all the beautiful things she pointed out.

"You think the only people who are people are the ones who look and think like you," she said as they came across a bear. Hawke pointed his sword at it. Merrill brought his arm down and they followed the bear back to its home where its cubs were for waiting for it. "But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never knew you never knew," she said, placing one of the bear cubs in his arms.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?" she asked as they looked up at the sky. A gust of wind came through and she twirled around. "Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?" She pulled Hawke over and twirled him around. "Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"

Hawke was really starting to rethink his decision to follow her as she pulled him off the ledge with her. They landed on a grassy field and then she led him over a waterfall.

Merrill grabbed his hand and ran through the forest. "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth!" She pulled him down and they rolled down the hill. "Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once never wonder what they're worth," she said landing on top of him and smiling.

They reached a lake and started swimming. "The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends!" They got out of the water and went to the top of a cliff. She got birds to land on their arms. "And we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a hoop that never ends," she said as they sent the birds off.

"How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon."

She led him up a cliff and as Hawke admired the view, Merrill turned to him. "For whether we are round or pointed ears we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colours of the wind."

She picked a handful of dirt and let it sift through her fingers. "You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colours of the wind."

"Okay, so I guess we won't build anything here. You still want to come back to Kirkwall with me though, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

~Author's Note~

This is one that I just felt like writing, I hope you enjoyed it. Next week I'll try to do a suggestion, no promises though. If you have any suggestions, let me know. It can be a song or scene for either a male or female Hawke. Or no Hawke at all, depending on what your idea is.


	10. Champion Hawke

Disclaimer: I own neither Dragon Age nor Aladdin

~The Hanged Man (After Duel with the Arishok)~

"So, Hawke, do we have to call you 'Champion' now?" Varric asked with a smirk.

"No," Hawke laughed. "Actually," he started, looking thoughtful, "that's not a bad idea."

Varric laughed. "You're such a joker! _This_ is why I like you!"

"I was serious…" Hawke grumbled under his breath. "Well, if you guys won't treat me differently I want to find _someone_ to give me credit for how great I am. Would you be willing to help?"

"I guess so," Varric said warily. "If I'm doing this though, you can be sure that I'm getting the others to help too."

"Great! Meet me in Hightown at noon tomorrow!" With that, Hawke ran out of the tavern leaving Varric to wonder what he had just signed himself up for.

~Hightown~

Hawke poked his head out behind the wall and surveyed the area. Pleased with what he saw, he turned to Varric and whispered urgently, "Are you ready to start? There's a good crowd right now."

Varric sighed, "I guess so." He gestured to the group of refugees he had gathered from Lowtown. "It's time to start. Do you all remember what to do?"

They nodded their heads and positioned themselves in front of Hawke. "Make way for Champion Hawke!" they said in unison, beginning their march towards the Viscount's Keep. "Say: 'Hey! It's Champion Hawke!'"

Varric strode into the crowd of people in the market. "Hey clear the way through the ol' bazar. Hey, you! Let us through, it's a brand new star! Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!" he exclaimed dancing around the merchants. "Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells; bang the drums! Ah! You're gonna love this guy," Varric said, nudging Hubert in the side with a smile.

Varric headed to back to procession as Hawke rode into view on his mabari, trying to look regal. "Campion Hawke - fabulous he - Garret Hawke! Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!" Varric pushed the guards down to their knees and ran before they could see who had the gall to do that.

"Now try your best to stay calm. Brush off your Sunday salaam then come and meet his spectacular coterie!" Varric said pushing a group of onlookers towards Hawke. Hawke beamed at them and shook their hands. He flexed his muscles for the crowd.

"Champion Hawke – mighty is he – Garret Hawke! Strong as _ten_ regular men definitely," Varric said in awe. He looked towards the crowd checking to make sure everyone was ready for their turns.

Aveline stepped into a group of men watching the parade. "He faced the galloping hordes!"

Bethany kneeled down next to some children and said with as much awe as she could pretend to have, "A hundred bad guys with swords!"

Anders stepped into another group of onlookers and puffed out his chest proudly asking, "Who sent those goons to their lords?"

The audience loved it and decided to join in. "Why - Champion Hawke!"

"He's got seventy-five golden camels!" boasted a group of men as they carried in said camels.

"Don't they look lovely, June?" Varric said standing in front of the procession.

A group of women rode in on a float after them. "Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!"

Isabella popped up to the side of the float. "Fabulous, Harry; I love the feathers."

A group of the hired refugees blew up a giant gorilla balloon and carried it in.

Looking back at it, Varric began to say, "When it comes to exotic type animals..."

"Has he got a zoo?" Merrill asked the children around her.

"I'm telling you," Sebastian started enthusiastically getting the rest of the crowd to join in. "It's a world class menagerie!"

Cursing his life choices, Fenris, dressed as a harem girl, stepped into a group of harem girls and began. "Champion Hawke, handsome is he, Garret Hawke-"

The other girls started talking excitedly at the same time. "There's no question this Ali's alluring; never ordinary, never boring-"

"That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee-"

"Everything about the man just plain impresses-"

"Well get on out in that square-"

"He a winner, he's a wiz; a wonder-"

"Adjust your veil and prepare-"

"He's about to pull my heart asunder-"

"To gawk and grovel and stare at Champion Hawke!"

"And I absolutely _love_ the way he dresses!"

Hawke sat, positively beaming, from his perch on his mabari as he flexed his muscles for the crowd.

Another group of hired refugees came in, carrying more things to make Hawke seem impressive.

The crowd, thoroughly impressed by this point, joined in. A group of people shouted, "He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!"

That caught the guards'' attention. "He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!"

Another group from the crowd started up, "And to view them he charges no fee!"

"He's generous, so generous!" said another group from the crowd as Hawke tossed down some silver pieces.

Then the entire crowd joined together to continue their praise of him. "He got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him – they bow to his whim! – love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Hawke! Champion Hawke!"

The procession finally made it to the Viscount's Keep and they burst through the doors continuing their celebration.

"Champion Hawke - amorous he - Garret Hawke!" Varric said with the crowd before stepping ahead of the crowd and walking up to the Viscount. "Heard your Knight-Commander's a sight; _lovely_ to see!" He started dancing with the Viscount. "And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by."

The crowd filled the room and continued in their praise. "With sixty elephants, llamas galore - with his bears and lions and brass band and more! With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers, and birds that warble on key! Make way for Champion Hawke!"

The Viscount started at the crowd before looking over to see Hawke grinning roguishly at him. "You kids get off my property!" The Viscount shouted, shaking his fist at them.

~Author's Note~

Thank you artemis7337 for the suggestion! Once I figured out how I wanted to do it, it was really fun! Sorry I took so long updating. First I was busy with school, then graduating, then it was summer and I just didn't want to, and, not gonna lie, a lot of my free time went into playing Mass Effect…no regrets. I started this chapter way back in April and just kept putting it off because it was more challenging that I had originally anticipated and I was being lazy. Oh well.

I can't say that my updates will start coming more regularly again because in the fall I'll be getting even busier and in the summer I'm either with friends, at work, or just being lazy. I'm not done with this fic yet though as writing new chapters is still fun for me to do. So, if you have any suggestions, let me know. I have no idea when I'll get around to writing them or if I will, but let me know and I'll see what I can do. It can be a scene or song from an animated Disney film. It can have either a male or female Hawke or no Hawke at all, up to you. Sorry again for updating so late and also sorry that this author's note is so long. My bad. I will try to not have such a long gap between chapters anymore, but no promises.

Have a good summer!


	11. Meredith Knows Best Reprise

Disclaimer: I own neither Tangled nor do I own Dragon Age.

~Sundermount~

Anders finished healing Hawke after the last fight and they sat side by side on a fallen tree and talked. After a while Hawke stood up and said, "Well, I should get some more firewood." With that he walked away leaving Anders smiling happily to himself.

Knight-Commander Meredith stepped out of the shadows and pulled down her hood. "Well, I thought he'd _never_ leave."

"Knight Commander?" he asked incredulously turning around to see her.

She glared at him. "This really shouldn't be so hard to remember," she said icily. "I _know_ I've told you to call me 'Mother'."

"Ah, yeah, right…Mother?"

"Hello, dear."

"But, I-I, don't, we -" Anders started before being pulled into a hug by Meredith. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy, really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

"Mother -"

Meredith stopped hugging him and pulled him out an arms distance away from her. "We're going home, Anders. Now." She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him after her.

"You don't understand!" Anders said, stopping her. "I've been on this _incredible_ journey and I've seen and learned _so_ much! I even met someone."

"Yes, the Ferelden refugee, I'm _so_ proud," she said sarcastically. "Come on, Anders." She tried pulling him forward again.

"Knight-Commander! I mean, Mother, wait!" he said, pulling his hand away. He looked down before starting hopefully, "I think, I think he likes me."

"Likes you?" Meredith said spinning around to face him. "Please, Anders, that's demented!"

"But, Mother, I -"

"This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole romance that you've invented just _proves_ you're too naive to be here!" She circled Anders putting a hand on his cheek. "Why would he like you? Come on now really. Look at you! You think that he's impressed?" She stepped away further into the woods and held her arms open for him. "Don't be a dummy! Come with Mummy. Mother -"

"No!"

Meredith faltered. "No? Oh. I see how it is. Anders knows best; Anders's so _mature_ now! Such a clever grown up lad," she said, patting his head. "Anders knows best, fine! If you're sure now go ahead and give him _these_!" She pulled out the maps for the Deep Roads.

"How did you -"

"_These_ are why he's here! Don't let him deceive you!" she said angrily, throwing the maps at Anders. He caught them and looked back up at her. "Give them to him; watch you'll see!"

"I will!"

"Trust me, my dear! That's how fast he'll leave you!" she said, snapping her fingers and walking towards Anders. "I won't say I _told_ you so! No, Anders knows best! So if he's such a dream-boat, go and put him to the test!"

"Mother, wait!" Anders cried out, reaching for her.

"If he's lying, don't come crying!"

"Yeah, I don't think you need to be concerned about that much at least," Anders said dryly.

Meredith glared but otherwise ignored him. "Mother knows best!" she said. With a turn of her cloak she had disappeared again into the woods.

"Yo! Hey, can I ask you something?" Hawke called, coming back to the camp with his arms full of firewood. "Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my arm, because, I'm not gonna lie," he said with a chuckle, "_that_ would be stupendous." He stopped seeing Anders standing looking off into the forest. "Hey, you alright?"

Anders turned around. "Oh! Sorry, yes. I was just, um, lost in thought I guess."

Hawke looked at him for a minute before shrugging and carrying on with what he was saying. "I mean, 'cause here's the thing; super human good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it! But super human strength? Imagine the possibilities!"

~The Hanged Man~

"Wait, she was _there_ that night?" Hawke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and she was really angry," Anders said. "The whole 'mother' thing wasn't any less weird either."

"More importantly than that though, you had the _maps_?"

Anders blinked at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I could have been living the fancy life so much sooner if you had given me the maps then!"

"Yes, well. These things happen."

Hawke threw his hands up in frustration. "You're a real jerk."

~Author's Note~

Posting two quickly cancels out not updating at all for months, right? Yeah, I'm totally on top of this 'updating' stuff. Anyways, let me know if you have any scenes or songs you want to see done with either a male or female Hawke or the other characters. Have a good however long it is until I post again!


	12. Merrill's Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Mulan. Though Christmas is coming up…

~Dalish Camp~

Merrill was upset. Why couldn't the clan see? She was doing this for them! If she could just fix the Eluvian, they could learn so much from it! If that meant using blood magic, then so be it! She just wished her clan could understand; that they wouldn't look so disappointed in her.

She started walking into the forest, gazing sadly behind her as the keeper told everyone what had been going on. "Look at me; I will never pass for the perfect mage or the perfect keeper," she said, turning back around and heading into a clearing.

"Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself," she started, skipping over some rocks to get to a nearby pond, "I would break my clan's hearts."

She paused a moment and saw her refection in the water. Well, blood magic certainly wasn't the most hygienic; she was still covered blood from her most recent attempts to fix the Eluvian. "Who is that girl I see; staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"

She made her way over to their altar for Asha'bellanar and lit some incense. "Somehow I cannot hide, what I've done, though I try."

As she was about to leave, she caught sight of her reflection in a nearby river. She slumped down in front of it and started to clean the blood from her face. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Sighing, she started to make her way back down to her clan. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

On her way down, she saw Keeper Marethari with a solemn expression on her face. "A man, Hawke, will be coming here sometime soon to repay a debt, you can go with him. Are you sure you want to leave, Da'len?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever I must and if that means leaving, then I'll leave."

~Author's Note~

Sorry it's kinda short, but that might be for the best really; I'm sort of off my game for writing anything at all lately that isn't a lab report. Thanks to DKAllayna for the suggestion! So I have been busy, no lie, but some of that "busyness" has been playing video games and watching Supernatural, so... Also, I just haven't felt like writing fanfiction much and what I've written this year has been part of a Merlin fic I promised I would write with some friends. Anyway, you probably don't actually care so I'll just get on with it. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll actually try to write another one soon, so I'll see if I can make it happen.


	13. Varric and Isabella's Philosophy

Disclaimer: I own don't own Dragon Age, The Lion King, or Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. I can dream though…

~The Hanged Man after Returning from the Deep Roads~

"I'm sorry about you sister, Hawke," Varric said sympathetically.

"I killed her, Varric; how can I possibly face Mother? How can I face myself?" Hawke cried, burying his face into his hands.

Isabella sat next to Hawke and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "You had no choice, she was already gone."

"Don't worry, Hawke, Rivainni and I will cheer you up," Varric said before looking pointedly at Isabella.

"What are you – oh. Good idea." Isabella got up and stood next to Varric. "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase," she said raising her arms to the ceiling.

"Hakuna Matata," Varric joined in. "Ain't no passing craze."

"It means no worries for the rest of your days,"

The pair turned to look at each other before looking back at Hawke with arms wide open and doing jazz hands. "It's our problem-free philosophy," they said in unison.

"Hakuna Matata!" Isabella said, sitting back down next to Hawke.

Hawke sniffed and looked up at them. "Hakuna Matata?"

"Yeah," Varric said, putting an arm around Hawke's shoulders. "It's our motto!"

"What's a motto?"

Varric stared. "Are you serious? You don't know? What do they teach you in Ferelden? Obviously nothing practical," he groused.

Isabella jabbed him in the ribs and then continued on, "Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" She took a moment to laugh at her own amazing wit.

"Those two words will solve all your problems," Varric said reassuringly.

"That's right! Take Varric for example. Why, when he was young dwarf-"

"When I was a young dwarf," Varric sang proudly, holding his arms out.

"Very nice."

"Thanks."

"He found his stories lacked a certain appeal; he could clear the tavern every evening!"

Hawke looked at Varric, surprised. "I thought people liked your stories?"

"Well, I mean," Varric started, shifting awkwardly, "I got better. Anyways, I'm sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt," he said sniffling, "that my friends never stayed through the end. And oh, the shame!"

"He was ashamed," Isabella said dramatically coming to stand behind Varric and Hawke.

"Thought of changin' my name!"

"What's in a name?"

"And I got downhearted-"

"How did you feel?"

"Every time that I-"

"Hey! Varric! Not in front of the kids," she said, wildly gesturing at the other patrons in the Hanged Man.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Uh…" Hawke started, confused. "Guys, seriously? We're in a tavern. There aren't many kids here."

Isabella glared at him. "It's the principle of the thing, Hawke." She grabbed Varric's hand and pulled him up to dance with her.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase," they sang together. "Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"

Hawke smiled and stood up to dance with them. "It means no worries for the rest of your days!"

"Yeah, sing it, Hawke," Isabella encouraged happily.

"It's our problem free-" Isabella and Hawke sang together.

"Philosophy," Varric sang, joining them.

"Hakuna Matata," they all sang together.

Varric led them up the stair to his room.

"Welcome," Isabella said, dramatically thrusting her arm through the open door, "to our humble home."

"You live here?" Hawke asked in awe. "Wait… You live here, _together_?"

Isabella and Varric suddenly got very quiet as they lowered their gazes to the floor and started shuffling their feet around uncomfortably.

"You know what? Never mind," Hawke said. "I don't think I even want to know what goes on when I'm not here. Carry on."

Isabella perked up again. "We live wherever we want!"

"Yup," Varric added proudly. "Home is where your rump rests!"

"It's beautiful," Hawke said as he walked around the room.

"I'm thirsty," Varric complained as they headed back downstairs.

"Yeah, I could go for some water."

Isabella stopped and stared at him. "A-huh, we're fresh out of water."

"What? Seriously?"

"That's seriously not the point."

"Fine. Any juice?"

Isabella shook her head.

"Milk?"

"Nope. Listen, Hawke," she said putting a placating hand on his arm, "if you hang out with us, you have to drink like us." She walked over to the bar. "This looks like a good place to rustle up some booze!"

The bartender gave her a confused look. "Duh."

"Shut up and give me alcohol."

The bartender muttered some less than polite things then brought her a drink. She held it out to Hawke so he could smell it.

Hawke took a sniff then pulled back, disgusted. "Ew, gross!"

Isabella took a large sip from her mug. "It doesn't matter once you've had enough."

"Slimy yet satisfying," Varric said walking over with two drinks in hand.

"Why is it slimy?" Hawke asked.

"You really don't wanna know. Just drink it," he said pressing one of the mugs into Hawke's hands.

"This is a rare delicacy," Isabella praised.

Noticing the panicked expression on Hawke's face, Varric tried to assure him. "You'll learn to love it!"

"I'm telling ya, Hawke, this is the great life! No rules, no responsibilities and best of all: no worries. Well, Hawke?"

Hawke sighed. "Oh well. Hakuna Matata," he said and then quickly took a swig of his drink. He looked up, surprised. "Huh. Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it," Isabella said happily.

They all started dancing in a circle together chanting, "Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata."

"It means no worries," Hawke said with a smile, "for the rest of your days."

Varric and Isabella looked at each other and smiled over their job well done before joining in with Hawke. "It's our problem-free philosophy!"

"Hakuna Matata," Isabella said, walking back towards the bar.

"Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata," Varric chanted as he went to join her.

"Hakuna Matata!" She pulled Hawke over to join them. "Hakuna Matata." She ordered another round of drinks and passed one to Hawke. "Hakuna Matata."

The three continued dancing around the Hanged Man, singing and drinking late into the night, quite pleased with their shared philosophy.

~Author's Note~

So when I said soon…

I bet you thought I wouldn't update this again. Well I fooled you; ha! Seriously though, sorry for taking like, over a year… Thank you to LlamaQueen94 for the suggestion; it was fun! I actually started writing this almost a year ago; it just took a while to come back and finish it, sorry.

I'm not even gonna suggest that I'll get better at updating because it's a bit more of a spur of the moment, "hey writing that fic was fun" thing now rather than something I update weekly. I've still got a list of suggestions that I want to do, and I will, just not necessarily very quickly. As always, let me know if you have any suggestions for scenes and if I think I can make it work, I'll add it to my ever-growing to-do list for this fic. I really love getting your ideas, so let me know.


	14. Do You Want to Build a Snowman, Carver?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Frozen

~Hanged Man~

"So your clan members just started ignoring you?" Hawke asked incredulously.

"After I started trying to fix the Eluvian, some of them even pretended I was invisible. Literally," Merrill said, looking sad. "But I guess that's just what clan-mates do."

Hawke smiled sadly. "And brothers. Carver and I were really close when we were little, but one day he just shut me out and I never knew why. He wouldn't even come out of the gallows and talk to me after our mother passed away."

~Hawke Residence Many Years Ago~

Watching as the snow piled up outside, Hawke smiled and excitedly ran over to Carver's room. "Carver?" She knocked on the door. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I _never_ see you anymore," she said sliding down the door and looking underneath, "come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman?" She pressed her mouth onto the keyhole and continued, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Sister," Carver grumbled through the door.

Hawke looked down sadly and turned to walk away. "Okay, bye…"

Sensing her opportunity, Bethany ran down the hallway towards Hawke. "I'll build a snowman with you!"

"Go away, Bethany!"

"Okay, bye…"

Hawke watched as Bethany sadly walked away. "What a drama queen," she commented to no one in particular.

~A Few Years Later in Lothering~

Hawke skipped over to Carver's room and eagerly knocked on the door. "Do you want to build a snowman? Or sword fight in the halls," she suggested running through the house. "I think some company is overdue; I've started talking to the Chanters across the yard!" She poked her head out the front door and saw a Chanter standing outside the Chantry gates. "Hang in there, Joan," she said, pointing at her.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just," Chanter Joan said in response.

"Right…"

In the corner, Bethany glowered. "I'm literally standing _right here_!"

"It gets a little lonely," Hawke continued, ignoring Bethany completely, "all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by…" She lay down in front of their clock and watched the pendulum swinging back and forth.

~A Few Days after Leandra Dies~

Hawke took a deep breath and warily walked up to the gates of the Templar Order.

Seeing his sister coming up to the gates, Carver hid behind the wall, not ready to face her yet. He heard her knock on the gate.

"Carver, please," she started sadly, "I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say 'have courage', and I'm _trying_ to; I'm right out here for you, just let me in," she pleaded, her voice breaking.

Not getting any response from Carver, she put her back to the gate and sunk down. "We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and started tearing up. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

~Present Time~

"He and Gamlen are all the family I have left now. I just wish he would stop shutting everybody out and let me talk to him," Hawke said sadly.

Merrill stared. "Um, excuse you, Hawke. I thought we were talking about _my_ problems for once?" Merrill stormed off muttering under her breath about 'drama queens' and 'self-obsessed friends'.

~Author's Note~

So I LOVE Frozen. This seems kinda short to me, but I'm already part way through another Frozen one and I'll go through the suggestions I've already gotten and pick one to write to go between them. I don't really want to study or do anything generally productive towards school right now, so hopefully, they'll actually be up fairly soon. As always, let me know if you have any ideas for Disney scenes or songs that would work well for this. You might have noticed, I don't usually get to them super quickly, but I promise you, I have a big list on a sticky note on my computer that's been there since I started getting suggestions so they're not forgotten or anything, I'm just slow.


	15. Hawke

Disclaimer: I own neither Dragon Age or Beauty and the Beast. Yet.

~The Hanged Man~

"Who does he think he is? That elf has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Hawke!" Hawke groused, flopping down onto a chair.

"Heh heh, darn right," Varric agreed, bringing over two beers for them.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated." Hawke grabbed both beers from Varric and flung them into the wall. "Why, it's more than I can bear."

"More beer?"

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced," Hawke said with a melodramatic sigh.

Varric looked worriedly at his friend. "Who, you? Never! Hawke, you've got to pull yourself together!" Having decided what he needed to do, Varric cleared his throat and began singing. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Hawke, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here wants to be you, Hawke," he said gesturing at the other patrons behind him, "even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you; you're _everyone's _favourite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why."

Hawke huffed his displeasure and looked away from Varric as some women in the tavern came over to swoon over him.

"No one's slick as Hawke, no one's quick as Hawke, no one's neck's as incredibly thick as Hawke's," he said, stealing some guy's belt and bringing it around Hawke's neck. Hawke bulged his neck muscles, snapping the belt, and looked pleased with himself. "For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon!"

"Huh, I suppose, as a dwarf you would know a thing or two about paragons…" Hawke said thoughtfully. "Does this mean I can start my own House?"

Varric blinked a few times. "Yeah…better not. Anyways, you can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley," he said, tapping the patrons on their heads as he said their names, "and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on."

Taking the hint, the other patrons in the Hanged Man joined Varric in singing. "No one's been like Hawke, a king-pin like Hawke!"

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Hawke!" Varric said enthusiastically.

"As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating," Hawke said, puffing out his chest and flexing his arms.

The patrons rolled their eyes before rejoining Varric. "My what a guy, that Hawke!"

"Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hip-hips!" the patrons of the bar cheered.

"Hawke is the best and the rest is all drips," Varric said, accidentall throwing his beer in Hawke's face.

Hawke glared before shoving Varric back into the crowd of patrons, causing them to start cheering him on again.

"No one fights like Hawke, douses lights like Hawke!"

Hawke jumped into the middle of the patrons and started fighting with those around him. As the fighting continued, he bit some guy's ankle.

"Ow," the guy complained. "What the hell man? Who bites during a bar fight? That's just weird."

"Keep singing," Hawke said threateningly.

"In a wrestling match nobody _bites_ like Hawke," the guy said rather pointedly.

The girls who had come to swoon over him early were sitting on a bench to the side, admiring the view. "For there's no one as burly and brawny." They gave startled yelps as Hawke picked up the bench they were sitting on and smiled up at them.

"As you see I've got biceps to spare," he smiled, flexing his arms yet again.

"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny," Varric said, shuffling back to Hawke's side.

"That's right" Hawke exclaimed, dropping the bench, very narrowly avoiding hitting Varric with it. "And every last inch of me's covered in hair!" Hawke proudly ripped open his shirt.

Varric scoffed. "I've seen better," he said, glancing down at his own chest. "_Much_ better."

Hawke sat down at a chess table and tried joining in on an old man's chess practice.

"No one hits like Hawke," the tavern patrons cheered him on from behind.

The old man moved his piece and after studying the board for a moment, Hawke remembered he didn't actually know how to play chess and threw the board over in a rage.

"Matches wits like Hawke!"

"In a spitting match nobody spits like Hawke," Varric said proudly.

"I'm especially good at expectorating," Hawke said, spitting into a mug sitting across the room. "Ptooey!"

"Ten points for Hawke," everyone cheered excitedly.

Hawke strode over to the bar and turned around to face everyone. "When I was lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large," he said, juggling some eggs on the counter before tossing them into his mouth. "And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge," he said, flexing extra dramatically.

"No one shoots like Hawke," the tavern patrons said, eyeing a barrel of beer sitting out on the counter. Hawke smirked, grabbed a bow and arrow, and shot the barrel three times. The patrons eagerly gathered around, filling their mugs before continuing. "Make those beauts like Hawke!"

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Hawke!" Varric said, following Hawke back to his chair.

Hawke leaned back in his chair and stuck his foot out dramatically. "I use antlers in all of my decorating!"

"Say it again," the patron said, surrounding Hawke, "who's a man among men? And then say it once more; who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on! There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down!"

Varric made his way into the middle of the group and came up right beside Hawke. "And his name's H-A-K…E? H-A-W-E? H-A-W-K…oh. I've definitely had too much to drink…"

"Hawke!" the rest of the bar shouted merrily.

Author's Note:

So I only kinda did a suggestion. Peres and asked for Varric doing "Gaston" but I found it easier to do it for Hawke, sorry. I hope this is still good. I was looking through all the suggestions again, and I realized I had forgotten how awesome most of them are. They're all pretty great, but I have my favourites. Anyways, point is, after I do my next Frozen one, I really do want to go through some suggestions. Between school and work and volunteering I signed up for by accident, I don't have a ton of time to write them, so it'll take a while. Procrastinating is my favourite thing ever though, so maybe it'll be soon. Who knows, really? Sorry this is really long, whoops. Anyways, as always, let me know if you have any ideas and I eventually will probably get around to writing it. Unless it's from a not animated Disney film, because I think I want to stick to animation. Unless I _really_ like the prompt, then I guess I might do it anyways. Probably not though.


	16. Fenris the Fixer Upper

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Frozen. Or Spongebob. Or Avatar: the Last Airbender. I may have felt like putting in some references…

~Just Outside the Hanged Man~

"So then _I_ said, 'No, Arishok, _you're_ not wearing any pants.' Then he ran off crying and the city was saved," Hawke finished, flourishing her hands for emphasis.

Fenris stared at her. "You and I remember the Qunari very differently."

"It's possible that part might've been a dream…" Hawke trailed off, looking unsure. "Though, I think duelling the Arishok seems more ridiculous, so I think the first thing was right."

Fenris sighed. "Look, before we go into the Hanged Man, there's something you should know."

"Fenris, it's okay, I already know no one in there likes you."

"No that's not- wait, what?"

"Uhh…nothing."

"Right… Anyways, our friends have gotten kinda weird since you saw them last time."

"They were weird last time too."

"It's different. They're a bit more…um… Well, you'll see, I guess."

They walked through the doors of the Hanged Man and Fenris opened up his arms and smiled "Hey guys! You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Fenris is home," cheered Isabella.

"Fenris is back!" shouted Varric, Merrill, Aveline and Sebastian all rushing over to see him. Anders stayed at the table with Donnic and grumbled.

"Aw, let me look at you," Aveline said, taking his face in her hands.

"Here, give me your sword, I'll get it cleaned up for you," Varric offered.

"No that's okay, I'm gonna keep my sword," Fenris said.

Hawke stared, mouth hanging open. "What's going on? They're acting like they like you."

All of her team members looked over at her before Varric exclaimed, "He's brought a girl!" He took her hand and led her over to the table they had been sitting at.

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know, but they won't stop," Fenris grumbled, glaring around at their friends.

Isabella turned Hawke's head towards her. "Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! Yes, yes! She'll do nicely for our Fenris."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hawke said, startled as she back up a little. "Oh, um, no."

Fenris looked aghast. "You've got the wrong idea."

"No."

"That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not – I'm not," she giggled nervously.

Isabella looked at them, unimpressed. "What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a _man_? Is it the clumpy way he walks?"

"What?" Fenris said, watching her impression of him.

"Or the grumpy way he talks," Varric suggested.

Merrill came over and poked at his feet. "Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"

"Hey," Fenris protested, pulling his feet away.

Varric ignored him and continued anyways. "And though we know he washes well he always ends up sort of smelly." He gave Fenris an exaggerated sniff before collapsing onto the floor.

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet," Isabella said, stretching Fenris's face into a smile.

Hawke awkwardly shifted her feet and tried to interrupt. "That's nice, but-"

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper," Varric and Isabella said, pulling Fenris back with them. "So he's got a few flaws."

Anders perked up hearing them bring up Fenris' flaws and decided he was more than happy to join in now. "Like his peculiar mood, dear!"

"His thing with the lyrium tattoos," Sebastian added, looking at Anders. The two nodded to each other and then continued "That's a little outside of nature's laws!"

"This lyrium was burned into me!" Fenris shouted. "The agony I endur-"

Anders sighed dramatically. "Yes, I've heard. We've _all_ heard."

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper but this we're certain of! You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!" Varric and Isabella, having chosen to ignore that argument with Anders, continued on as they pushed Fenris up next to Hawke.

"Um…" Hawke reached out her hand to steady Fenris.

"Can we please stop talking about this," Fenris asked exasperatedly. "We've got enough real, actual problems to deal with."

"I'll say." Isabella leaned over conspiratorially to Hawke. "So tell me, dear, is it the way that he runs scared?"

"Or that he's socially impaired," Varric said knowingly. "I mean, I don't understand what happened there; look at the great role model he has," he said, gesturing to himself. "I don't know where I went wrong…"

Everyone stared at Varric for a moment before Merrill added her own theory. "Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"

"I did_ not_ need to know that," Hawke stammered.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly white hair?" Aveline asked, ruffling his hair.

Aveline, Isabella and Varric all grabbed his arms before continuing. "Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" They shoved him across the room. "He's just a bit of a fixer upper; he's got a couple of bugs!"

"No I don't," Fenris defended heatedly.

"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs," Isabella and Varric explained as they went over and gave him a hug. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper but we know what to do! They way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!"

Isabella and Merrill grabbed Hawke and brought her over to where Aveline was. As Varric and Sebastian pulled Fenris over to Anders, Fenris was finally done. "Enough," Fenris shouted. "She is a mage, okay?"

The guys blinked up at Fenris before huddling together.

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper," Sebastian started.

"That's a minor thing," Varric said, shrugging.

"Her magic powers are a flex arrangement."

"And by the way, I don't see no staff."

"It's literally right here!" Hawke said gesturing wildly at her back. "Why does nobody notice? This is just ridiculous! Tell me what you see here!"

"Do you think I'm stupid Hawke?" Varric deadpanned. "That's obviously a walking stick."

Hawke let out a frustrated groan. "The top is literally glowing! How can you not see it?"

"Okay, okay; I see it! It's a staff, okay? Now stop eavesdropping." Varric turned back to Fenris. "So she's a bit of a fixer upper. Her brain's a bit betwixt."

"Get the magic powers out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed," Sebastian suggested darkly.

"Sebastian, what the hell?" Anders asked, aghast. "Are you talking about making her tranquil?"

"WHAT?" Hawke shouted from across the room. "Not cool guys, not cool!"

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian said, brushing off her concerns before turning back to the guys. "Okay, so maybe something else?"

Hawke turned to the girls. "Can you believe that guy?"

"That's not important right now," Isabella started. "What's important is you and Fenris. We're not saying you can change him, cause people don't really change. We're only saying love's a force that's powerful and strange." She grabbed Hawke's hands and continued. "People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best!"

Merrill and Aveline stood next to Isabella in unity. "True love brings out the best!"

The girls and guys joined each other again as they pushed Hawke and Fenris towards each other. "Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about!"

"Friend," Varric said putting a hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Rival," Isabella said looking at Aveline.

"Lover," Aveline said, winking at Donnic who was seriously starting to regret his decision to try and get to know his wife's friends.

The three joined together again. "We need each other to raise us up and round us out!"

Everyone else joined in too. "Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove," they said pushing Hawke and Fenris closer together.

Merrill broke through the group, spreading her arms out wide. "The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is-"

"True, true, true, true true," the others continued. "Love! True love! Love, love, love, love, love! True love, true," they trailed off.

Varric pulled up next to Hawke and Fenris and began, "Do you, Hawke, take Fenris to be your somewhat lawfully wedded-"

"Wait, what?" Hawke asked bewilderedly.

"You're getting married."

"Umm, I'm thinking we'd better not," Hawke said, slowly backing towards the exit of the tavern. When she got close enough, she turned and ran out the door.

Isabella came up and placed a hand on Fenris' shoulder. "That's rough, buddy."

Fenris let out an all-suffering groan.

Author's Note:

This took longer to do than I thought. Whoops. I kinda forgot about it and then there were a bunch of midterms, so it's just kinda been sitting here partially finished. My bad. My thanks to xxwriter389xx for suggesting this and for helping me write certain parts of it. She's a swell person. On occasion. Anyways, as you may have picked up on by now, I'm kinda slow at updating. Still though, you can leave me suggestions and if I can make them work/want to do them, I'll add them to my 'To Do' list.


End file.
